medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medal of Honor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CruzDude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CruzDude (Talk) 16:53, August 3, 2010 Re: Templates That sounds good. I actually made category pages for the Rising sun and Airborne weapons, if you want to make a template for them. Also, I was wondering if there were any infobox templates for characters? Thanks. YuriKaslov 01:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you are an admin here, am I correct? I was wondering if you could delete a few pages for me. The ones I need deleted are on the 'articles for deletion' page. YuriKaslov 02:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Medal of Honor: Rising Sun weapons and the Airborne weapons are here. You'll notice they're two of the four pages that need to be deleted, but there you have it. YuriKaslov 02:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :According to the game manual, the Ariska makes no appearance, and the Type 11, I got no clue. I don't actually remember seeing the Type 11 anyways, so it may very well be mounted only, but the manual says its an LMG. YuriKaslov 02:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you're right. The Arisaka page says its unuseable. It wasn't mentioned in the manual, though. YuriKaslov 02:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. YuriKaslov 03:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Autocollapse? I adapted the MOHRS weapons template for MoH Airborne (Template:MOHA Weapons), but when it comes up, it collapses and I can't open it up. 21:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :There is none. I clicked the entire right half of the box and then tried to highlight it, but it isn't there. 21:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno. I've been having a lot of problems with wikia of late. Logos appear off-center or out of proportion, it's lagging a lot more than usual, text isn't showing up right. It's making it a lot harder to work. 21:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I'll take your word that everyone else can see it, then. 22:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::For the moment, yes. I just hope it stays that way. 22:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure thing. 22:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Yeah, I'm still suffering from lack of functionality on my desktop computer, but my laptop seems to be working fine. 02:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Is there any way you could make this look better? right now it's looking really ugly. I imported it from the CoD wiki, and changed the colors, but it still looks... odd... 04:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Infinite Mischief and Training both have it. 20:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it'd look nicer if it was laid out more like this, with the black boxes to the left of their respective white boxes, and the "Previous level", and "next level" things should be below the title, image, and image caption. 20:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, but then we'd have to change the whole template, and then make sure that the templates that are already on pages work - HeatedPete_ - 06:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Worst thing's worse, we edit the articles. SSD 愛と平和！ 16:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Have you gotten any of the new article templates done? We need them by the 12th. 18:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to go ahead and disable the new article text thing until we can get this stuff done. 17:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. 17:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Just so you know... Sweet! That's pretty cool. And it actually says the right thing as a description instead of "shooter set in WWII". Thanks for letting me know! 23:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. I tried doing it myself a looong time ago, and the templates looped into one another, so I was really confused. The only person who can help us (Porter21) isn't active right now, either. According to Kris, Nitty, and some of the other admins there, Porter was the one who came up with/implemented the idea, or something to that effect. However, the good news is that he comes back next wednesday, so he should be able to help us then. 23:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::In time for the European release, though. 23:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Goddamn you are good. Looks beautiful, thanks! I think that's it with that one. 00:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll try, but I can't promise it'll be much spectacular. 00:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow That's nice! And fast. Thanks for telling me. 22:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Might need another navbox. I was wondering if you could create a navbox for all the MoH games, sorted by year of release. Could you do that for me? 15:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks. 15:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, dude. 21:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) 22:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well... I've been getting pissed at the vandalism, so I might just start doing that. YuriKaslov 10:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) What's funny is that the other wikis there only have about 700 articles... ha. I think we should have as many articles as the CoD wiki, but alas, I don't play all the games anymore and cannot... 23:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool. I'm pretty sure you'll agree with my assessment of the game. Maybe you could get some pics of the singleplayer weapons (I don't have a capcard, and I got the PS3 version, so...) YuriKaslov 02:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I need help. Could you help me make templates for the Homefront wiki? It'd be much appreciated. YuriKaslov 14:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks. I haven't been as active as I'd like to be, but... YuriKaslov 05:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grudge I know. That idiot has been haranguing me for like a half-year now, and it's starting to get REALLY old. I may just have to contact the wiki staff and see what they can do about it. YuriKaslov 00:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :IKR? The guy gave away his original identity of "Azure Doctor". He was always vandalizing; even on the Devil May Cry wiki, he left in a rage. I banned a lot of his sockpuppet IPs, but I can't tell if he's just using a dozen different computers or an IP changer. Either way, he can take his stupidity and shove it up his ass; I have a far stronger rapport on wikia than he ever will. YuriKaslov 01:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Am I the only one who can't seem to be able to get to the BF wiki? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm guessing this doesn't apply anymore? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo What do you think of the new BG? I made it myself. :) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I hadn't thought of that. Maybe I'll give it a go! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::They also did so with the Resistance wiki. It doesn't look as good, but hey. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC)